Thunderbird 1 down
by FemaleThunder
Summary: While returning from a mission, Thunderbird 1 loses all power. Will the Tracy's make it in time to save their 2 family members? Or will it be too late? Set after Never Free Of The Past.
1. Chapter 1

Thunderbird 1 down

Summary

While returning from a mission, Thunderbird 1 loses all power. Will the Tracy's make it in time to save their 2 family members? Or will it be too late? Set after Never Free Of The Past.

 **Ages:  
Scott: 27  
John: 25  
Virgil: 24  
Evie: 24  
Gordon: 21  
Alan: 17**

Chapter 1

Evie looked up from her book to see Alan and Gordon messing around in the pool. With the looks they kept giving her, she knew they were planning something. Her suspicions were proved right when the hose next to her suddenly turned on. She flicked her hand and the cold water hit her two younger brothers instead of her, shocking them slightly.

"I thought you'd given up trying to pull a prank on me." She commented, looking at her sulking brothers. "Especially one involving water."

"We just took a break." Alan mumbled.

"We will get you one day." Gordon declared. Before they could say anything else, the klaxon sounded, making them jump up and run to command and control.

"What's the situation John?" Jeff asked as they ran into the room, command and control already up and running.

"A burning building in Canada. 20 people trapped on the top floor." John replied from his seat on Thunderbird 5.

"Right. Evie, you're with Scott in 1. Gordon and Alan with Virgil in 2." Jeff ordered as they stood in the lifts behind their portraits. "Thunderbirds are go." Evie and Scott quickly got the pre-flight checks underway, both having quickly changed into their flight suits.

"You ok?" Scott asked, looking at his sister as they pulled the harnesses over their chests.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, pulling her gloves over her hands, protecting her engagement ring.

"I know you were looking forward to seeing G when he landed." He replied. Evie's fiancée, G Callen, was due to land on the Island in an hour.

"We'll be back soon." She replied absently, putting her earpiece in. "Base from Thunderbird 1, requesting permission for launch."

"Permission granted Thunderbird 1." Jeff replied, his face appearing on the small screen in the 'bird. "Be safe."

"Always are." Scott said as the pool above them moved to allow them to take off.

They arrived at the building before Thunderbird 2 and Evie felt her breath hitch at the sight.

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. We've arrived at the danger zone. There is no way you're going to be able to get those people out through the stairs. Our best bet is to get them out in the rescue platform." Scott said as they hovered the 'bird over the building.

"FAB. We're 5 minutes away." Virgil replied. Evie moved the 'bird closer to the window, seeing the trapped people still inside the building.

"They don't have 5 minutes. Not if they stay there." She said.

"What you thinking?" Scott asked, seeing what she meant. The room they were in was filling up with smoke and the flames were on the floor below.

"Use the line to get me down. I'll get them to the roof and then you can pick me up once Bug has them." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked, trying to judge if she would be in any danger.

"Stop trying to figure out how dangerous it is. You're too predictable for your own good." She said, raising her harness and standing up. "And if worse comes to worst, I can use my powers to put the flames out."

"Ok. Be careful." He said, watching her leave the cockpit.

"Always am." She shouted back. She ran to the belly of Thunderbird 1, careful not to hit anything, and secured herself to the rope that was there. "Ready to go Fly-Boy." She said into her earpiece, pulling her helmet on. Scott opened the hatch and she jumped down, the rope making sure she didn't miss her target. She was lowered onto the building and detached herself before running into the building. "International Rescue! Call out!" She shouted.

"IN HERE!" Someone shouted. She ran into the room and saw all 20 people lying on the floor, coughing.

"Everyone! Get out to the roof! Now!" She shouted, herding people in the right direction. She glanced behind her as the last person reached the door. "Get down!" She shouted, pulling him to the ground. The second they hit the ground, an explosion shook the building, flames tickling the ceiling above them.

"Female Thunder from Thunderbird 1! Status!" Scott shouted down her earpiece.

"All good Fly-Boy." She replied, helping the man up and looking down at her flight suit. "Might need a new flight suit after this." She said, noticing the burnt material and the holes it caused around her legs and arms.

"I think it makes you look good." The man said, making her head snap up.

"You have got to be kidding me. What are you doing here G?" She asked, ignoring what Scott was saying.

"I'll explain later." He smiled. "Now, shall we get out of here?"

"Come on." She laughed, pulling him to the roof. "Thunderbird 2 from Female Thunder, what is your ETA?"

"I'd say, close to instantaneous." Virgil replied as Thunderbird 2 hovered above the building.

"Little less of the cockiness please Bug and send the platform down already." She said.

"FAB." He laughed as the platform began it's decent. It took all but one person up the first time, leaving G waiting with Evie.

"You going to tell me what you are doing here?" She asked, not looking at him.

"I was supposed to be buying you a necklace, but then someone decided to start a fire." He replied. "Thanks for saving my ass by the way."

"Your ass always needs saving." She said with a smile. They watched the platform descend again until it stopped on the roof.

"Hey Female Thunder, why do we always end up saving your fiancée?" Gordon asked as he opened the hatch.

"It's the second time Nemo. And we weren't even together the first time." She protested as he climbed on the platform.

"Hey, any chance of a lift back?" G asked, making Gordon laugh.

"I'll have to ask the pilot of the best way to hide a stowaway." He laughed, hitting the button to send the platform back into the belly of the 'bird.

"Yo Fly-Boy! I could do with a lift!" Evie said as Scott manoeuvred the 'bird above her.

"What's the magic word?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

"Send a rope down before the cockpit floods." She snapped, laughing as a rope was lowered almost instantaneously. "Thank you!" She sang, attaching herself to the harness before being lifted into the 'bird.

"Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 5." John said as Evie sat in her seat, pulling the harness down.

"Go ahead 5." Scott replied, moving the 'bird away from the rising flames.

"Thunderbird 2 is dropping the passengers off at the closest hospital as we speak. Think you can stop that fire?" He asked, making Evie smirk.

"My way, or Fly-Boy's way?" She asked, making John laugh.

"I think your way might be a bit hard to explain, Female Thunder." He laughed.

"Fly-Boy's way it is." She smirked, flicking the switch that lowered the oxy-missile, as Gordon called them. She aimed and fired, high-fiving her brother as the missile hit its target.

"Nice job guys." Jeff said to them. "Thunderbird 2 is already on its way back to base. Get back safe."

"FAB." Scott replied before turning the comms off.

"That can't be right." Evie muttered, looking at the screen in front of her as Scott pushed the 'bird towards the Island.

"What?" He asked.

"You're 'bird is saying that we're in China." She said, double checking the screens in front of her. She flicked on the comms. "Thunderbird 5 from Thunderbird 1."

"Go ahead Thunderbird 1." John replied, his face appearing on the small screen in front of them.

"We're going to have to make a quick landing before we head back. Our navigation system is faulty." She said as Scott flew lower to the ground and slower in order to find somewhere to land.

"How faulty?" John asked.

"It thinks we're in China." She replied. John frowned and checked the readings on his own screens.

"Do you think you can fix it?" He asked.

"We'll figure that out in a minute. We're landing now." She said, helping Scott with the landing procedure.

"FAB. I'll let Red Arrow know." John said, cutting the link with Thunderbird 1.

10 minutes later, Evie was frowning at the screen, not knowing what to do.

"What's up?" Scott asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I have no idea what is wrong with this thing." She said, running a hand through her hair. "And if I don't know what's wrong, then I can't fix it. You think you can find your way back without it?"

"Let's hope so." He replied. They climbed back into their seats and got the 'bird back in the air. "Everything else seems to be working."

"Don't jinx it!" She snapped, smacking his arm. An alarm sounded in the cockpit, making Evie glare at him. "See what you've done now?"

"How can something I say cause something bad to happen?" He asked as Evie checked the screen in front of her.

"No no no no no no no. This is a joke! It has to be!" She said.

"What?" He asked, but his question was answered when the 'bird jerked.

"We've lost all power to the primary engine!" She said, flicking switches to try and fix the problem.

"Base from Thunderbird 1! Base from Thunderbird 1!" Scott said into the comms unit, doing all he could to keep the 'bird steady.

"Go ahead Thunderbird 1." Jeff said, appearing on the screen, frowning at the frantic look on his children's faces. Everyone on the Island was in the office, sharing looks of concern.

"We've lost power to the primary engine!" Scott said. Jeff shared a look with Virgil, Gordon, Alan and G while Brains called Thunderbird 5, getting John involved in the conversation. "We're flying with only the secondary engine!"

"Can you make it back?" Gordon asked, his eyes wide.

"No! The secondary engines weren't designed to keep the 'bird in the air. They only work as a boost of extra speed with the primary engine!" Evie said.

"Land! Land now!" Jeff ordered.

"We can't! We're above the ocean and our navigation systems dead!" She said. Before anyone could say anything, there was a bang and the 'bird jerked again. "We've lost the secondary engine!"

"We're going into a dive!" Scott shouted, trying desperately to pull out of the dive.

"Pull up! Scott, you have to pull up!" John said, standing by the console, leaning his hands on the edge.

"I can't! I've lost all control!" Scott said through gritted teeth.

"You have to do something!" G snapped, standing behind Jeff.

"The g-g-generators!" Brains stuttered. Evie's head snapped up as she realised what he meant.

"Of course! If I get the generators online, I can divert power to the engines!" She said, pushing the harness off and stumbling out of the cockpit.

"Hurry!" Scott shouted.

"Come on guys. Come on." Alan whispered. Virgil looked down at the worried look on his youngest brother's face and put his arm around him.

"Evie! Get those generators online!" John shouted, gripping the console so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"I can't." She breathed, making everyone's eyes widen. "They're damaged. Too damaged."

"NO! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!" Alan screamed. Virgil held him tighter as he broke into tears, oblivious to the tears in everyone's eyes.

"Scott…" She whispered.

"I know." He replied, tears falling down his face. "Guys, I'm sorry."

"No!" G snapped, leaning on the desk. "No. Don't give up! There has to be something else."

"It's too late." John whispered. "They're too close to the water."

"I'm sorry." Evie said, tears escaping from her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"No." G breathed, barley holding the sobs back as Jeff put a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you all." Evie whispered. "I'm sorry Scott."

"I'm sorry too Evie." He replied, looking at the faces of his family on the screen. "I love you."

Everyone in the office saw Scott lift his arms to shield his face as a loud explosion was heard, before the screen cut out, the scanners on the screens on the Island and on 5 no longer showing a signal from Thunderbird 1, or her two pilots.

 **New story! Yay! This is going to be a multi-chap fic, but it might not be very long. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

Thunderbird 1 down

Chapter 2

 _Everyone in the office saw Scott lift his arms to shield his face as a loud explosion was heard, before the screen cut out, the scanners on the screens on the Island and on 5 no longer showing a signal from Thunderbird 1, or her two pilots._

Everyone was frozen in shock, not noticing the tears cascading down everyone's faces. "John?" Jeff asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"They're gone. I'm not receiving a signal from 1, or their watches." He replied, sinking into his chair.

"But, they crashed into water." Alan whispered from Virgil's arms. "Water can't hurt Evie. They'll be fine. She'll get Scott back."

"They hit the water too fast." John said. "They couldn't…. Even if Evie can survive in the water, we don't know what happened to her first."

"She wasn't in her seat." G said, sinking to the floor. "She wasn't strapped in." Tintin walked over to him and put her arm around him, holding him as he sobbed.

"I'm going out there." Gordon said, standing from where he sank into the sofa. "I have to find them."

"Gordon…" Jeff started as Gordon moved towards his portrait.

"Don't tell me not to go Dad. I am not going to leave them out there. No matter what condition they're in." He said, fire in his eyes.

"I was going to say, bring them home." Jeff said, nodding to his redheaded son.

"John, send me their last known location. I'll drop Gordon off there." Virgil said, handing Alan to Jeff as he and Gordon went to their portraits. They disappeared into the silos and everyone stayed silent, listening to the open comms.

"We've reached the location." Virgil said, making everyone listen. G shook Tintin off and stood next to Evie portrait, looking at the desk as Tintin went to her parents. "That's strange."

"What?" Jeff asked, Alan nestled into his side.

"There's nothing on the surface. If 1 broke up on impact, there would be something on the surface." Virgil said.

"M-Maybe she's s-s-still in o-o-one piece." Brains suggested.

"Maybe." Virgil said. "Deploying Thunderbird 4 now."

The room seemed to still as they waited for Gordon to report what he found to them. They only had to wait for a few minutes before they heard anything.

"There's nothing." He said, sounding shocked.

"What?" G asked, moving closer to the desk.

"There's nothing here. Nothing. They didn't come down here." Gordon replied, frowning at the water in front of him.

"Maybe they pulled out of the dive." Alan said hopefully.

"We heard the crash." John said, frowning at the screen in front of him.

"Their navigation system was faulty." Tintin said, making everyone look at her. "Maybe their transponder was too."

"If that's the case, then we have no idea where they went down!" Jeff said, sinking into his chair. "We don't even know if they're alive."

"They'll be alright, Dad." Virgil said, not giving up on his brother and his twin. "They have to be."

"Dad, I'm coming down." John said, determination filling his voice. "If their transponder was faulty, then there is nothing else I can do up here. I need to come down."

"Alright John. Alan and I will be up soon." Jeff said, standing once more and looking around the room. "International rescue is offline until further notice. We need to find them." He said before leaving the room.

"What do we do now?" Alan asked as everyone except he and G left the room. G pulled the youngest Tracy into a hug.

"We find them." He said, looking at the picture of himself and Evie on Jeff's desk. "We don't give up on them." Alan looked at the picture with all 8 Tracys. The last picture they had before Lucille Tracy died.

"Please Mum. Keep them safe." He whispered.

Miles away from the Island, far under the murky water of the Atlantic Ocean, Thunderbird 1 slowly sank to the sea bed. On board the sunken 'bird, Evelyn Tracy woke with a groan, raising a hand to her head. She opened her eyes and looked around her, suddenly remembering what happened.

"Scott." She muttered, trying to stand up, only to realise that the 'bird had taken on water and she was a mermaid. To make matters worse, her tail was trapped under a steel beam. "Ah! Shit." She muttered as she tried to pull herself free. "Scott. Scott! SCOTT!" She shouted, praying to receive an answer. "Damn it Scott! Answer me!" She yelled.

In the cockpit, Scott Tracy woke in the pilot seat to a voice screaming his name. He groaned as he opened his eyes, recognising the voice. "E-Evie?" He mumbled, frowning as he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion before remembering what happened. "Evie?" He asked louder, hoping for an answer.

"Scott! Back here!" She shouted as he hauled himself out of his chair. He stumbled out of the cockpit and tripped over Evie's tail. "Ow! Watch it!" She said, watching as he regained his footing. "You ok?"

"Yeah. You?" He asked, kneeling down next to her as he saw the blood on her face.

"Hit my head at some point. And my tail's kinda trapped right now." She replied. He gave her head a quick once over before looking at her tail.

"I think you have a concussion." He said, moving next to the beam and looking at it. "You're wedged in tight. I don't know if I can lift it."

"Scott, is anything working?" She asked, sitting up as best she could.

"No. Everything's either fried or flooded." He replied, looking at the walls of the 'bird. "We're supposed to be water tight."

"There are probably some cracks in the windows or something." She said, looking around. "It's a miracle we're still in one piece."

"Let me see if I can get this thing off you." He said, trying to lift the mean off her tail.

"Scott! It's no use!" She said, making him fall back, panting. "It's too heavy and we have no equipment."

"Design floor there." He said, making her smile.

"Well, we weren't really expecting to crash into the ocean." She said before turning serious. "Scott, in the supply closet, there's a diving suit."

"And? Gordon made sure there was one in every 'bird in case we needed it." He replied, sitting next to her head.

"Well now we need it." She said, making him frown. "Look, get the suit on and get out of here."

"What? And leave you?" He asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I'll be fine. I can breathe underwater, you can't. You have to get out, get home and then come back for me." She said.

"Like hell am I gonna leave you." He snapped.

"Scott! You'll die if you don't go! How much air do you think is left? How long do you think it will be until the water completely fills the 'bird?" She asked.

"They'll find us. Our brothers will find us." He said, refusing to leave her.

"Not in time Scott! The transponder was faulty!" She snapped, seeing his confusion. "It gave them a false location. That means they're looking in the wrong place!"

"If we can get the radio working…" He started.

"Then all we can do is say goodbye. We don't know where we are!" She said.

"John can trace the radio signal and Gordon can get down here in 4." He said, not giving in.

"It wouldn't work Scott!" She said.

"We can't give up! They won't give up on us, so we can't give up on them." He said, looking at the tears in her eyes.

"They probably think we're dead, Scott." She said, tears finally falling onto her cheeks.

"Then we'll show them we're not." He said, leaning down and pulling her into a hug. "Please, Evie. You've never given up before, not even when Richard had you. Please don't give up now."

"I don't know what to do Scott." She cried into his shoulder. "We rely on technology to communicate, but all of our technology is fried!"

"We'll think of something." He said, looking around. "I have to get this thing off you."

"And how do you plan to do that?" She asked.

"I'll think of something." He said, smiling slightly.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

An hour later, Jeff and Alan had returned to the Island with John and were in the living room with Virgil, Gordon and G trying to map the course Thunderbird 1 would have taken to get back after the building fire.

"This is crazy." Gordon said, standing up and pacing the room. "With the path they should have taken, they should have been close to the Island when they went down. Close enough that we would have seen them!"

"They must have changed course. But why?" Virgil asked. John suddenly looked up.

"They landed." He said, grabbing his computer.

"What?" G asked from where he stood at the large windows.

"They landed. Evie said there was a problem with the navigation system, so they landed to try and fix it." He said, using the programs on his laptop to locate the rough area they would have landed.

"If their navigation system was faulty, then they would have guessed the way back to the Island." G said, walking over to them.

"And that would have caused them to go off course." Alan said, leaning back. "But that still doesn't help us find them."

"It might do." John said. "If we can pinpoint the exact location they landed, then I can cross reference the data with their speed and altitude and find the radius we should be searching."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going." Jeff said, putting his hand on G's shoulder. "I've spoken to Lady P. They're on their way here. All the agents are looking for information."

"I called Eric." G said, looking at the man he now considered a father. "He's using his resources to see what he can find. And I cashed in a favour with the coast guard. The second we give them a location, they'll be there."

"Thanks G." Jeff said with a small smile, squeezing his shoulder. "We'll get them back."

"But in what state?" He asked, walking out of the house. He walked down to the beach and sat on the rock, staring out at the blue waters, tears once more falling from his eyes. "Where are you?" He asked, sighing. "Please, bring them home."

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

Scott grunted as he tried to lift the beam off his sister. "Come on!" He panted as he fell back, exhausted. "It's no good."

"I have an idea." She said, sitting up slightly. "Try to lift it again." She said. He did as she asked and started to lift the beam, surprised when it started to move. He glanced over and saw a hand made out of water helping him lift the beam. He saw the look on his sister's face and knew it was hard for her to keep it up with her concussion. He quickly had the beam out of the way and on the floor as she stopped her powers with a gasp.

"You ok?" He asked. The water was now covering most of her body as she lay on the floor of the 'bird.

"Fine." She gasped. "Think you can help me to a chair?" He half carried her to the co-pilot seat in the cockpit, sitting in his own seat as she started flicking switches.

"It's all fried. You won't be able to get it to work." He said.

"I know. I'm not trying to get it to work." She said, pressing a button on the screen in front of her, smiling as it lit up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"Did you notice the lights?" He shook his head, making her laugh. "Of course you didn't. They're still working. If I can get control of them, I can use them to let other ships know of our location."

"How?" He asked, standing behind her.

"Morse code." She replied, testing if she could turn the lights off. She started her Morse code, praying it would work.

"If it doesn't work?" He asked, aware of the water slowly rising. She looked back at him with hard eyes.

"Then you put that damn diving suit on and go." She said.

"Like I said before. No way in hell am I leaving you here." He replied, sitting down with his arms crossed.

"Damn Tracy Stubbornness." She muttered, seeing his smirk.

 **Here's the next chapter guys! I may be late with updates as it is December (YAY!) and I am at work most evenings because of Christmas parties. Trust me, I would rather be writing than stood behind a bar listening to Christmas music over and over. And I don't even get to drink anything!**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this**

 **Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

Thunderbird 1 down

Chapter 3

John studied the map in front of him carefully, using his laptop to get the information he needed while his brothers, Dad and G paced in front of him. Lady P, who had arrived 10 minutes prior, was sitting deathly still on the sofa, Parker putting his time to good use and making tea and coffee for everyone.

"Got it." John said, making everyone crowd around the table the map was laid out on. "This is where we receive an accurate position for them." He said, pointing to where the fire was. "They would have started towards home before they realised the problem, so the only place they could have landed is here." He pointed to a large expanse of land on a map on his tablet, showing a closer view of the location. "I've calculated their altitude and speed and estimate that they are somewhere on this line." He pointed to the yellow line he had drew across the ocean on the map. "I know it's not much…"

"It's more than we had." Lady P said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Ok. Virgil, Gordon, get out there and find them." Jeff said, putting a hand on John's shoulder. "Good job son."

"Dad, at the speed they were doing, there is no way they could have survived that." John whispered, looking down at the data on his laptop.

"We have to keep hope John. They wouldn't give up on us, so we can't give up on them." He replied, unknowingly repeating Scott's words to Evie earlier.

"I'm not giving up hope Dad. I want them home more than anything. But the data doesn't lie. I can't ignore the facts." He said. He looked up when he saw G move out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't." He said, looking at John. "Don't you dare say that some numbers on a screen prove anything. If the data on their location was false, then maybe so was the data of their speed."

"He's right son." Jeff said. "Maybe we don't know their actual speed. Maybe they found a way out and are on their way home now."

"I hope you're right Dad. I really hope you're right." John sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes, oblivious to Lady P on the phone to other IR agents.

In Thunderbird 2, Virgil was approaching the area that John had pointed them to. "How do you want to do this? You search underwater and I search the surface?" He asked Gordon.

"Yeah. I'll go get ready." Gordon replied, his usual chirpiness missing.

"Gordon, we'll find them." Virgil said, putting the 'bird on auto pilot and spinning his chair to face his brother.

"But how will we find them? You heard what John said. They were going too fast." He said, sinking further into his chair.

"Do you know what Evie did when you had your hydrofoil accident?" Virgil said, making Gordon wince. "The search and rescue crews were ready to give up and leave you there, saying that you were most likely dead. She kicked the captain in the nuts and wouldn't stop hitting him until they carried on looking for you, and 10 minutes later, they had you on board the sub, alive."

"She did?" He asked, frowning. He had never heard of what had happened before he woke up in the hospital.

"And in the hospital, when the doctors said that you would never walk again, that all the facts said it would be impossible, Scott told them where to shove their facts and never gave up hope that you would walk again. And you proved him right when you walked out of that hospital. That was the easiest $50 Scott ever made." He said, leaning forward, his elbows on his legs. "They didn't give up on you when you needed them. Now they need you and you need to make a choice. Give up, or fight for them."

Gordon sighed and looked out of the windshield, tears falling down his face. Crying seemed to be all they could do at the minute. He turned back to face Virgil, fire in his eyes. "I am going to find them. And I am not going to stop until I do." He got up and headed into the pod, doing the launch procedure faster than he ever had before. He was going to find them, no matter what.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"What are you doing?" Scott coughed, looking at the screen in front of Evie.

"Trying to find the flight data." She replied, breathing heavily. The oxygen was running out and Evie knew that sooner or later, she would have to go underwater to breath and send Scott out with the oxygen tank and diving suit.

"Why?" He asked, sitting back down as he got light headed.

"I fixed the engines last week after Alan burnt them out trying to do a crazy stunt. They should have been working perfectly." She said, looking at the data. "First we lost all power to the primary engine, then the secondary. Then the generators just fried. This wasn't an accident."

"But who could do something like this?" Scott asked.

"I can think of someone." She said, raising her eyebrows. Scott knew who she meant instantly.

"The Hood? He's dead." He said, frowning at her.

"He was supposed to be dead before he invaded our home and we never saw the body." She said, looking out of the window as Scott started coughing again. "The air's getting thin. You have to go."

"Not without you." He said, a determined look on his face.

"Scott, I won't make it. Not with a concussion. You can get out and I can breathe under the water." She said, crossing her arms.

"Our brothers will find us." He said.

"Not in time. Scott, the water's at your chest! Neither of us can breathe properly! I am not going to let you die here because you're too damn stubborn for your own good." She snapped, coughing slightly.

"And I am not going to leave you here to die! You might be able to breath underwater, but how long are you going to be able to survive without food? And if you can't swim far, what are you going to do if something finds you?" He asked, frowning at her.

"Scott, please." She whispered, tears falling down her face. "I can't let you die."

"I promised Mum I would keep you all safe. I can't do that if I leave you." He said.

"And what are you going to do if you die? You can't look after everyone from the grave!" She spat, regretting her words as he flinched. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." He said, standing up and pulling her into a hug. "We'll get out of here."

"At least put the mask on to help you breathe." She said, looking around. "It's either that or choke on water." He frowned but did as she asked anyway. Evie frowned as she looked out of the window, seeing something. "Do you see that?"

"What?" He asked, forgetting about the mask as he saw what she saw. "Are they lights?"

"It's a sub!" She said, trying the lights on the 'bird, frowning when they didn't work. She used her powers to try and get their attention, but it didn't have the desired effect. The sub turned and moved away from them, making their hearts sink.

"No!" Scott shouted, punching the water that was still rising.

"They were there. They were right there." She muttered, staring at where the sub was. "Put the mask on Scott." He looked at her and saw her eyes dropping from the lack of oxygen.

"Evie! Don't fall asleep." He snapped, placing the mask on and pulling her off the chair, slowly dunking her head under the water so she could breathe easier. She locked her eyes with him, giving him a small smile. They knew they needed to be saved soon, or one of them wouldn't make it.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 4. You found anything Bug?" Gordon asked, sighing as he didn't see anything.

"That's a negative. I've been over the area twice. They must still be in one piece." Virgil sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You having any luck?"

"No. I passed a sub who think they saw flashing lights, but they don't know the co-ordinates." Gordon replied, looking down at his radar. "Why is this so hard?"

"I don't know. I don't know." Virgil said, looking out of the window. "Ok, head to the next search grid. Hopefully you'll have more luck than me."

"If they are alive, why wouldn't they just swim out?" Gordon asked, manoeuvring the small sub around some rocks. "They're in water, so Female Thunder will be able to swim, and there is a diving kit in every 'bird, so Fly-Boy could use that."

"One of them must be hurt. They wouldn't leave without each other." Virgil replied, letting out a small laugh. "They're both too stubborn for their own good."

"Seems to be genetic." Gordon said, leaning back in his chair.

"How much air do you have left?" Virgil asked, knowing Gordon would need to change the tanks soon.

"2 hours." He replied, looking at the screen. "I'm heading to the next grid. Hopefully I'll find something soon."

"FAB Nemo. I'm going to land to conserve fuel. There's not much I can do right now." Virgil said, heading towards land.

"FAB. I'll let you know what I find." Gordon said.

"Stay on open comms. And don't downplay anything." Virgil said, smiling slightly. "Follow your instincts. They've never let you down before." All they could do now was pray. Pray that Evie and Scott would be fine until Gordon found them.

 **Here you go! Sorry it's late guys. Work and college have been mental! I've barely had time to write assignments, let alone this fic. It should get better after next week when I finish college for Christmas.**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

Thunderbird 1 down

Chapter 4

Evie moved away from Scott, going to try and get the door open. If she could get it open, then there was a chance that they could both get out of this alive, and not die while waiting to be rescued. She pushed against the door, hitting it with her tail and even trying to use her powers to open it. Nothing worked. She swam back to Scott and saw that he was trying to keep his eyes open. The weightlessness of the water made him tired and she knew she would have to keep him awake for as long as possible. He might not admit it to her, but she knew that he was injured, possibly with a concussion.

Scott moved his head as he felt something shake his arm. He looked and saw Evie next to him, a concerned look on her face. He gave her a small smile through the mask, wanting to reassure her he was fine. He knew she didn't buy it, but it was worth a shot. If only the radio in the mask was working. Then he could talk to his brothers and they could find them.

They had been stuck in the Thunderbird for such a long time that they lost track of time. Scott's watch had broken on impact as it hit the windshield when he raised his arms to protect his face and Brains still hadn't figured out a way for Evie's watch to work when she was a mermaid. All they could do was hope. Hope that their brothers hurried up and found them.

"Dad." Jeff looked up from the picture on his desk to see John and G enter his office, John holding his laptop and G holding his phone. "You have to see this."

"What is it John?" Jeff asked, not in the mood to talk.

"We were going over the recording of Thunderbird 1's call and we found something." John said.

"What?" Jeff asked, hoping it was something that would help them find his children.

"Evie said the generators were damaged, but in order for her to be able to use the rope and harness from 1, the generators need to be able to work." G said, impressing Jeff with his knowledge of the family business.

"And?" He asked.

"And, that means that somewhere between Evie using the rope and Thunderbird 1 crashing, someone must have meddled with the generators." John said, making Jeff frown.

"Scott said they lost all power to the primary, then secondary engines." G said, pacing the room. "That doesn't just happen. Not after Evie replaced the engines last week."

"Are you saying this wasn't an accident?" Jeff asked, standing up.

"That's exactly what we're saying." John replied. "And who do we know who can do something like that?" Jeff's eyes widened as he realised what his son was implying.

"He's dead. There is no way he could have done anything like this." He said, only for G to shake his head.

"I got Eric to look into it." He said. "There is no record of The Hood's body ever being at the morgue. No one saw the body after it was supposedly removed."

"He can't be alive. Not after Evie shot him." Jeff said, standing up and pacing.

"You thought he couldn't survive a mine collapsing on him." G said, sitting on the orange sofa.

"What do we do now?" John asked, looking at his Dad.

"We find Evie and Scott. Then we be careful. No solo missions." He said, turning and walking out of the room.

"We will find them… Won't we?" G asked as John sat next to him.

"I promise you, G. We are not going to rest until they are back on this Island." He said, hoping that his words would come true.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"Thunderbird 4 from Thunderbird 2. Any sign of them?" Virgil asked from the pilot seat of his 'bird.

"That's a negative. I'm starting to run out of places to look." Gordon replied, running a hand through his hair. "Where are they?"

"We'll find them. Is there anything on your radar?" He asked. Gordon looked down at the radar and frowned, seeing a blip quite away from him.

"There's something. I'm too far away to see what it is." He said, turning his 'bird and heading in that direction. "Heading that way. I'll let you know what I find."

"FAB. And remember, open comms." Virgil said, wanting to make sure his younger brother was as safe as he could be.

"I know. You ok up there?" Gordon asked. He was using the search as a distraction from his emotions, but Virgil could do nothing except wait and see if his big brother and twin would be alright.

"I'd rather be doing anything other than sitting on my ass, but I'm ok." He said, hiding his own fears from Gordon in the hope that they don't rub off on him. "You holding up ok?"

"I'll be a lot happier once they're on board 2." He replied, looking down at his radar again. "I'm getting close to the craft." He said, looking out of the window to try and see what it was that he was looking at.

"What is it?" Virgil asked, trying and failing not to get his hopes up.

"I don't know. I can't see it." He replied. He got closer and almost crashed the yellow sub when he saw what it was. "Oh my God! It's Thunderbird 1!" He shouted, joy filling his voice. Virgil pressed the button that would connect him to the Island and looked at the anxious faces of his family on the small screen.

"Repeat that Thunderbird 4." He said, praying to God that he had heard his brother right.

"I've found her! Thunderbird 1 is here!" Gordon shouted, only just remembering that he was currently piloting a sub.

"Is she in one piece?" John asked. He knew none of them could fully relax until they knew that their siblings were safe.

"Yes." Gordon said, manoeuvring the 'bird around 1 to see if there was any damage. "There are a few cracks in the outer shell that have let water in, but she is still in one piece."

"Can you see Scott and Evie?" Jeff asked putting a hand on G's shoulder. Alan tucked himself into John's side and John put his hand on his back. Brains put his arm around Fermat and Kyrano and Onaha each put a hand on Tintin's shoulder.

"No. I'm going to take a closer look." He said, putting the 'bird on auto and grabbing his wetsuit. Thunderbird 4 isn't the roomiest 'bird, so changing required a bit of effort on Gordon's part. He was soon out of the airlock and swimming towards the fallen 'bird.

Evie held onto Scott, seeing his eyes closed. She checked his oxygen levels and saw they were low. He didn't have much time left. She tried the door again, hitting it when it wouldn't open. She saw a light coming from the cockpit and swam over cautiously, glancing to where Scott was floating in the water behind her. She looked out of the window and almost died at what she saw.

Gordon swam to the window and shined a light through it, his comm in his mask transmitting everything to his family.

"She's full of water. I can't see anything." He said. He saw movement and dropped the torch at what he saw. "Evie!"

Evie swam forward, putting her hands on the window when she saw Gordon outside. He copied her, banging on the window to try and get in.

"Gordon?" Jeff asked. "What's happening?"

"It's Evie! She's alive!" Gordon shouted.

"Can you see Scott?" John asked. He was over the moon that his little sister was alive, but now they needed their big brother.

"No. I'm going to try and find a way in." Gordon said. He needed to get to them. Even if Scott was still alive, he wouldn't have long.

 **Sorry it's a little short, but they found Thunderbird 1! I know it is a little late, but the good news is I have finished college and work for Christmas! Yay! Hopefully I'll be able to upload another chapter this week**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

Thunderbird 1 down

Chapter 5

Gordon went to try the door, only to see that it was blocked by a wall of sand and rock. He sighed and went back to the window, using his reader to send a message to Evie.

 _Doors blocked. Going to try and blast the window._ It read, making Evie frown. She used her powers to create words in the water for Gordon to read.

 _Be careful. And hurry. Scott doesn't have much longer._ It read. Gordon swam back into Thunderbird 4 and Evie moved Scott so that he was out of range of the blast.

"Base from Thunderbird 4, the door's blocked. I'm going to try and blast my way in." He said into his comm.

"J-just be c-c-careful. One w-w-w-incorrect move a-and you'll d-d-d-damage Thunderbird 1." Brains said, making Gordon frown.

"And kill Evie and Scott." He whispered. He glared and aimed the missile, praying he wouldn't make a single mistake. "Please Mum. Let them be alright." He whispered. He fired the missile, trying to keep the small sub steady so he didn't miss his target. As the sand that was churned up settled, he left the sub once more and grinned when he saw that he had hit the window dead on, leaving the rest of the 'bird intact.

"I'm in!" He said, earning a sigh of relief from everyone in Jeff's office. He swam into the 'bird and found Evie holding Scott in her arms. He put his hand on his big sister's shoulder and looked down at his big brother…. Who wasn't breathing. "Shit."

"Gordon? What's going on?" Jeff asked, sharing a look with John. Gordon didn't reply. Only helped Evie get Scott into Thunderbird 4. Gordon got his laid down while Evie quickly dried all 3 of them off. Once her legs and IR flight suit had reappeared, she checked Scott's airways and got the first aid kit.

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 4. Requesting immediate assistance." Gordon said into the comms as he took control of the 'bird.

"What's happening Gordon?" Virgil asked, completely forgetting about their code names.

"Scott's not breathing." He replied as Evie grabbed the oxygen mask and tried to get her brother breathing. She checked his pulse and felt her heart stop.

"I can't find a pulse!" She said, making everyone freeze.

"Evie, start compressions. Now!" Virgil ordered. Evie complied and started CPR on her brother, giving him 2 rescue breaths after 30 compressions.

"Come on Scott. Come on!" She snapped, not looking up from her brother's face. _'Please. Don't let him die.'_ She thought to herself. She smelt lavender surround her, her mother's smell. She wouldn't let Scott go. She just wouldn't.

Gordon quickly got Thunderbird 4 to the surface and into the pod that Virgil lowered down for him. The second the pod was in place and secured, Gordon ran past Evie and grabbed a stretcher, getting ready to move Scott to the infirmary. They got him on the stretcher and ran to the infirmary, Evie continuing her compressions while Gordon ran to switch with Virgil, flying the 'bird so the medic could look after their brother.

"Come on Scott. Breathe Damn it!" Evie snapped as Virgil ran into the infirmary. He reached Scott just as he let out a cough and started to breathe again.

"Get him on his side." He ordered, helping Evie roll their brother onto his side to make his breathing easier.

"He's back! He's alive!" Virgil said into his ear piece, making everyone cheer. Evie sagged from exhaustion, only just realising she had a pain in her side. She looked down and saw red on her flight suit. She stumbled back, suddenly light headed and banged into a table, making Virgil look over from where he was hooking Scott up to monitors. He saw the blood spreading on his sister's white flight suit and saw her eyes close, just before she fell to the floor. "EVIE!" He shouted, running over and kneeling next to her, ripping the suit without thinking.

"Virgil? Virgil!" John shouted. "What's happening?"

"Evie's got a major laceration to her right side. She's losing a lot of blood." Virgil said, lifting her up and getting her on a bed. "Gordon! Get us back, now!" He snapped as he ripped the flight suit off his sister, glad that she wore shorts and a sports bra underneath.

"FAB." Gordon replied, pushing the 'bird to the limit. Virgil tried to treat both Evie and Scott, but Evie was losing blood too quickly for him to leave her. He glanced at Scott every so often to check he was still breathing, even though he didn't know what he would do if he stopped breathing. He would have to choose between his siblings, and that was a choice he didn't think he'd be able to make.

Thankfully, he didn't have to make that choice. Gordon got them back to the Island in record time and Brains and Jeff ran into the pod to meet them.

"Oh my God." Jeff breathed, looking between his 2 injured children.

"Brains! Get Gordon, Alan and Kyrano to help you get Scott to the infirmary. Give him a check and get his O2 levels up." Virgil ordered as he saw all of the Island's inhabitants run into the pod. "Dad, I need you, John, G and Parker to carry Evie to the Infirmary. I need to get this stitched but I can't take any pressure off." They got the injured Tracy's into the Infirmary and Lady P dragged everyone except Brains, Virgil and Onaha out. Virgil needed someone to help him with Evie and Onaha had enough medical knowledge to help him.

"What happened?" John asked, staring wide eyed at the door.

"I don't know! Evie was fine when she was in Thunderbird 4." Gordon said, frowning at nothing.

"Maybe she got hurt before she turned into a mermaid." Alan said, making everyone look at him. "What happens to her as a human doesn't happen to her as a mermaid."

"So, if she was injured before she turned into a mermaid, then she wouldn't start to bleed again until she turned back." Lady P said. She nudged Jeff and pointed at G, who was sat on the floor, staring at the infirmary door with wide eyes. Jeff sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine G." He said, making G look at him. "She's lived through worse."

"Doesn't stop you worrying." He replied, seeing through the Tracy patriarch's forced smile.

"I will always worry about my children." He said. "But I know in my heart that they won't be taken away from me. I know Lucille will protect them." G looked up and saw a faraway look in Jeff's eyes.

"Your wife?" He asked. Jeff smiled at him.

"Yes. Lucille has always been looking after our family. Whenever there is the scent of lavender around, I know she is here. Watching over all of her children and protecting them." He said.

"Must be nice. To have a mother like that." G mumbled, staring at the wall.

"Alan doesn't remember her." He said, looking at his youngest son in John's arms. "I know you never got to know your family, and that isn't right. I know Alan wishes more than anything to know what his mother was like, and I know the same can be said for you. The truth is, family isn't always the people who share your blood, or even the people you grow up with. Family are people who love you unconditionally, and who you love. Family would do anything for each other. And G, this is as much your family as it is mine." G looked up at Jeff and saw the genuine smile on his face. "I would be proud to call you my son."

"Thank you." G said, tears brewing behind his eyes. Jeff pulled the young man into a hug and smiled when his 3 son's joined in, followed closely by Tintin, Fermat and Kyrano. None of them noticed when Lady P took a picture of them, but they all noticed when Parker broke into tears and practically lay across all of them. G looked up when he smelt lavender surrounding them, a warmth setting in in his heart. He knew that this was Lucille Tracy, forever and always protecting the ones she loved, unconditionally.

All they could do for now was to draw on each other's strength and pray that everything would be alright. They had found their family, now they only needed to protect them.

 **Sorry for the little cliff hanger there. I was going to post this chapter earlier, but my family are having a rough time at the minute. Getting told that my grandma has passed away isn't how I was expecting to spend my Christmas eve. Anyway, I want to say Merry Christmas to you guys, and I hope you all had a great day, and didn't spend it mourning like my family did.**

 **Happy holiday's guys**

 **Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

Thunderbird 1 down

Chapter 6

After waiting outside of the infirmary for an hour, Brains re-emerged, immediately wrapping his arms around his son.

"How are they, Brains?" Jeff asked as everyone stood up, Alan tucked into his side.

"Alive." Brains said, giving them a small smile. "V-V-Virgil can tell you t-their c-c-c-situation better than m-m-me." Onaha walked out then, the front of her shirt soaked in blood, making John turn away, not liking the sight of blood.

"Dad." Jeff looked at Virgil who just walked out of the infirmary, blood on his clothes and hands.

"How are they?" Jeff asked, seeing everyone wanting to know.

"Scott's suffered from oxygen deprivation, I'm trying to get his O2 levels up. He's got mild hyperthermia, a concussion and a couple of broken ribs." He said, but Jeff was still worried.

"What about Evie?" He asked. Virgil's eyes dropped and Jeff felt his heart skip a beat. He put a hand on G's shoulder, knowing it would be just as hard for him to hear.

"Evie had a major laceration to her right side. It looks like she got sliced by some metal before she turned into a mermaid. The water that got into the 'bird probably saved her life. She would have bled out if she didn't turn into a mermaid." Virgil said. Everyone could see how drained he was and knew what they had to hear wouldn't be good. "She wasn't as lucky as she was when she was stabbed. She managed to slice open a major artery. Some metal broke off and lodged itself in her kidney. I got it out, but I had to give her a blood transfusion. She also suffered a major concussion and a broken wrist. I don't know how she managed to give Scott compressions."

"I don't think she noticed she was hurt." Gordon said, leaning on the wall. "She didn't even notice that she had blood pouring from her side. I didn't notice." He whispered the last part, looking down at his feet.

"Her flight suit was ripped where she was cut, but it was still tight enough to restrict some of the bleeding. I think it was running to the infirmary that opened it up fully." Virgil said, putting his hand on Gordon's shoulder. "You were both too concerned about Scott. Don't blame yourself."

"Can we see them?" G asked. Virgil looked around and sighed.

"Only 2 for now. John, you might want to wait for a while. I'm still pumping blood into Evie." Virgil replied. John, who still hadn't turned around, stuck his thumb up, before walking down the hall away from them. They all knew that the sight of blood made the blonde Tracy feel ill. None of them knew how he managed to keep his cool on the few rescues he went on. "You guys go get some rest. Dad, G, you can go in if you want." Jeff and G were about to enter the infirmary, when Virgil put a hand on their shoulders. "Evie looks worse than she is. It's actually quite hard to wash blood off someone who can't touch water without growing a tail." He said, earning a small smile from G.

They walked into the infirmary and the first thing they saw was Scott lying on the bed closest to the door. He was pale and covered in blankets. He had a gauze taped to his head where he had a cut, a nasal cannula helping him breathe and he was still unconscious. G saw Evie and froze. She was even paler than Scott. She was hooked up to various machines and an IV that was currently pumping blood into her. She had a thin blanket over most of her body, but Virgil forgot to move it over her cut once he had finished stitching it. Her side was covered in dry blood which stood out more on her almost white skin. Her left wrist was in a cast and she had a bandage on her head.

"Oh my God." Jeff whispered, looking between his 2 children. He sat in the chair between the beds and grabbed both of their hands, trying to keep the tears at bay. G sat next to Evie and placed a kiss to her left hand, slipping her engagement ring back onto her finger. Virgil had taken it off to put a cast on her wrist and gave it to G to look after. "This is my fault." G's head snapped up and he looked at Jeff, eyes narrowing.

"Don't say that." He snapped. Jeff looked at him with tearful eyes. "It is no one's fault! Don't you dare say it's your fault."

"I got them into this. I should have sent Thunderbird 2 back to them when they landed." Jeff said, looking down at Scott.

"They do this because they want to. And if you sent Thunderbird 2 back and it was the Hood behind this, then they would have gone down too." G sighed and looked down at Evie's face. "They're alive. That's all we need to focus on right now."

"I know G. I just can't help but feel guilty." He replied. "Scott's heart stopped and Evie was close to death. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't start International Rescue."

"If you didn't start International Rescue, then they would still be in danger. Scott would still be in the air force and Evie would either be still with the Military or still with NCIS." G looked at Jeff and gave him a small smile. "Yes, all your children are risking their lives, but at least they are doing it for something good and selfless."

"He's right Dad." Virgil said as he walked back into the room, wearing clean clothes and his white doctor's coat that Gordon got him as a gag gift. "I've seen the scars. Evie was in more danger as a federal agent then she is now." He checked the data from the machines connected to Scott and Evie before turning to G. "Can you help me get the blood off her?"

"Use baby wipes." He replied instantly, remembering that when Evie worked with his team, if she got any dirt on her, she would always use a baby wipe to clean it off. They had teased her for it before, but now they knew why she did it.

Together, Virgil and G cleaned the last of the blood off the female Tracy and got her into sweatpants and one of G's loose shirts. Virgil briefly moved her onto one of the other beds while he changed the sheets on the other one, throwing them in the bin. They got her back on the bed and covered her in a thick blanket. G sat on the chair next to Evie's bed and held her hand, twirling her ring.

Virgil looked at Evie's vitals and was happy with what he saw. He changed the IV and started to pump various dugs into her, happy that her blood pressure was back to regular. All 3 looked up as Gordon, John and Alan walked into the infirmary, dressed in their flight suits.

"We're gonna go recover 1." John said, looking at his brother and sister and swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. "Brains can look after them if you want to join us."

"Give me a minute to change." Virgil replied, giving his siblings another check before walking out of the room.

"How are you going to get 1?" Jeff asked.

"We're going to use 4 to raise her to the surface and then use the magnetic grabs on 2 to lift her." Gordon replied, sitting on the edge of Scott's bed and placing a hand on his leg.

"Wouldn't it be easier to use 4 and the sub Evie built to drag 1 back underwater? Then we can use the other equipment to get her back into her silo for repairs. That way there's less strain on 2 from the weight of 1." G said. The 3 present shared a look as Jeff raised an eyebrow. He didn't know his future son-in-law knew so much about International Rescue.

"He's got a point." John said, doing the calculations in his head. "1 would be too heavy for 2 to carry."

"I can pilot the new sub and you can pilot 4." Alan said, looking at Gordon as he held Scott's hand. "You can use 4's magnetic grabs and I can use the towing reel."

"Let's get going." Virgil said, walking back into the room in his green lined flight suit with Brains right behind him. "I don't want to leave them for too long."

"They w-will be f-f-f-alright V-Virgil." Brains stuttered as he looked over the data.

"I know. But I'll feel better when I get back." He replied. The 4 said their goodbyes and walked out of the room. They quickly got into the 'bird after placing the sub in the pod.

"ETA 5 minutes." John said, looking at the screen in front of him. He looked down at the water below them and sighed. "I wonder what they were thinking."

"What do you mean?" Virgil asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew what he younger brother was thinking.

"While they were down there. We knew that they were conscious, or at least Evie was. Do you think they knew how bad it was? Do you think they were scared?" He asked, making Virgil grip the controls.

"I don't know. You can ask them when they wake up." He said. John sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was the most optimistic of all of the Tracys, but even he knew that Scott's heart had stopped for at least the 5 minutes it had taken to get Thunderbird 4 back into the pod, but it could have been longer. No one knew if that would cause any lasting damage. They just had to hope that the eldest Tracy child and the only female Tracy would make it.

 **Here you go. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

Thunderbird 1 down

Chapter 7

Virgil walked back into the Infirmary, nodding to Brains who walked out, heading towards Thunderbird 1's silo. They had managed to drag the 'bird back to the Island with the two subs, but they soon realised that hardest part would be getting her back in her silo. They eventually managed it, almost damaging the pool in the process. And she was ready for Brains to start working on her.

"How are they?" Virgil asked, pulling on his white doctor's coat and picking up his data pad.

"No change." Jeff said from his seat between his two children. Virgil gave his siblings a quick check and looked at G, asleep in the chair next to Evie, his head resting on the bed.

"How long has he been asleep?" He asked.

"Since you left." Jeff replied, looking at his future son-in-law. "Brains and I tried to get him to Evie's old room, but the second we pulled him away from her, he pulled his gun out." He said with a small chuckle. "We decided it was best to leave him."

"Probably best. I don't really fancy patching up a gunshot wound." Virgil said. They both froze when they heard a groan, looking at both beds to see which it came from. They saw Scott's head move and Virgil went to his side, running a hand through his hair. "Scott? Can you hear me?"

"Urgh… Virgil?" He groaned, slowly opening his eyes, blinking rapidly against the light. "Wh-where am I?" He asked, looking at his younger brother.

"In the infirmary. Do you remember what happened?" He asked. Scott's face scrunched up as he thought back to the last thing he remembered. He remembered his 'bird falling into the ocean, Evie pinned under the beam and the water filling the 'bird. He suddenly shot up in the bed, making Jeff and Virgil try to push him back down.

"Evie! Where is she? Is she ok?" He asked, going into a panic attack.

"Scott! Calm down!" Jeff ordered, trying to push Scott back into the bed. "Your sister is here. She's fine." Scott finally gave up the fight and fell back into the bed.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at his brother.

"Gordon found you and got both of you out." He said, sitting on the side of the bed. "Scott, you ran out of air."

"But you found us in time. I mean, I'm still alive, aren't I?" He asked, looking between Virgil and Jeff.

"Son," Jeff started, looking into his eyes. "Your heart stopped. You were dead for at least 5 minutes."

"Evie got your pulse back, but how she gave you compressions with a broken wrist I don't know." Virgil said, putting a hand on his leg.

"Evie? How is she?" He asked, trying to sit up again.

"Typical. You just found out that your heart stopped and you go into Smother Hen mode cause I mentioned Evie's wrist." Virgil chuckled. "She's stable. She had a major laceration to her side. The water that got into your 'bird saved her life."

"My 'bird?" He asked, looking at Jeff.

"We got her back in her silo. Brains is looking at her now." He replied, looking at Evie's bed as he saw G move. "Morning G."

"Hey." He said, looking up to see Scott awake. "Good to see you awake, Scott." He said, sitting up.

"Hey. How's Evie?" Scott asked, trying to catch sight of his sister.

"She's still unconscious." He said. "What happened out there?"

"I don't know. The navigation system wasn't working, then we just lost power to the engines. I don't know how 1 stayed in one piece. At the speed we were doing, we should never have survived that." He said, looking down at his hands.

"Stop that." Virgil snapped. "You're alive. That's all you need to think about."

"Dad, Evie told me her theory." Scott said, earning Jeff, Virgil and G's attention. "She thinks it was the Hood."

"That's what we thought." Jeff replied, putting his hand over Scott's. "Brains will be able to tell us more once he's looked at your 'bird."

"Go back to sleep Scott." Virgil ordered as his brother tried to hide a yawn. "We'll still be here when you wake up."

"Ok." He mumbled, already half asleep. As soon as they were certain he was asleep, Virgil turned to Jeff.

"Dad. Bed." He said, turning back to the desk.

"What?" Jeff asked, looking startled.

"Dad, you haven't slept since before the last mission. Don't make me sedate you." He snapped, turning to face him.

"I'm fine." Jeff said, trying to hide how tired he was.

"You're fine until you collapse. Now go to bed. Please. Or I'll get Onaha." Jeff hesitantly stood, looking at his children one last time.

"If anything changes…" He said.

"I'll call you. Now go." He ordered. Jeff reluctantly left the room, the door closing with a hiss behind him. "And you." He said, turning to face G.

"If you even suggest that I leave, I'll shoot you." He replied, completely serious.

"I was going to say, if you're going to sleep, use the other bed." He said, turning back to his desk as G looked at the bed behind him. He looked back down at Evie and sighed.

"I should have told her the truth." He whispered, making Virgil's head snap up.

"What truth?" He asked.

"I wasn't in that building to get her a necklace. I was undercover." He replied, looking up at Virgil. "NCIS got intel that suggested the Hood was still alive. I was there following up in a lead an informant gave us."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Virgil asked, sitting down next to him.

"I didn't want to worry any of you. I knew Evie would try to find him herself, and I couldn't let her get herself in danger." He replied, looking down at his fiancée. "I love her too much to do that."

"Who was the informant?" He asked.

"An old acquaintance of mine, Arkady Kolcheck. He's a former KGB agent. He normally gives me good leads. Well… Only when he gets something out of it." He replied. "I'm going to tell her when she wakes up. Then I'll visit Arkady."

"Just don't hurt her G. That's all I ask of you." Virgil said, looking down at his twin sister.

"I could never hurt her intentionally." G declared. He played with her engagement ring, wishing for her to wake up. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

"Hey! You guys have to see this!" Gordon said as he ran into the room, John close behind carrying a laptop. John placed the laptop on the side and pressed a button, showing the news.

"There was a shocking accident yesterday that has only just been confirmed by video footage." The news woman said, looking at the paper in front of her. "Yesterday, International Rescue assisted at a building fire in Canada, and soon after, Thunderbird 1 was sighted landing in a nearby field. According to witnesses, Female Thunder and Fly-Boy were trying to fix something, but by their reaction after 10 minutes, it was clear that they couldn't fix the problem. They took off again and headed towards their base. We have had this footage sent in from a cruise ship that was sailing through the Atlantic yesterday." A video started playing and the occupants of the room stared in shock.

 _The camera was pointed at a shape in the distance, zooming in to show the silver and blue gleam of Thunderbird 1._

" _It's Thunderbird 1!" Someone off screen said, causing a cheer. They heard a bang, followed by black smoke coming from the back of Thunderbird 1. "Oh shit!" The same man said._

 _They watched as there was another bang and Thunderbird 1 started to dive._

" _Oh my God!" Someone gasped. There were shouts before everything went silent as Thunderbird 1 crashed into the water._

" _Oh shit!"_

"As you saw," The news woman said as she came back on the screen. "Thunderbird 1 crashed into the Atlantic yesterday soon after the fire in Canada. It is thought that only Fly-Boy and Female Thunder were on board, but it has not been confirmed. Our thoughts and prayers are with the pilots and International Rescue. We don't know if the other Thunderbirds found their colleagues, or even what their status is, but our hearts go out to them. International Rescue are indeed the world's heroes, but we all seem to forget that they are still human. Now, to your scheduled program." The screen cut out and John went to close the laptop.

"Wait a sec." G said, standing up. "Go back to that video." John did as he was asked and started to play the video again. "Pause it." John paused it just as Thunderbird 1 was about to hit the water. "Can you zoom in?" He did as he was asked, zooming in on Thunderbird 1.

"What is that?" Gordon asked as he and Virgil moved closer to the screen.

"I think that's… Water." Virgil said, sharing a look with them.

"That's how they got out of it in one piece." John said, looking at his sister. "Evie created a bubble of water around them. When they hit the water, the bubble protected them."

"Not enough." Gordon said, looking back at his siblings.

"No, it was enough." Virgil said, smiling. "The water that got into the 'bird saved Evie's life. She would have bled out in minutes if she didn't turn into a mermaid."

"If that cruise ship saw them crash, then why didn't they contact Thunderbird 5?" G asked, looking at John.

"They did! That is what made me look for this. The call came in 2 hours ago to the automatic system. They didn't send a message earlier because they had no working radio and no one on board could get signal to contact us." John said, before looking at his siblings. "How are they?"

"Scott woke up not long ago. He told us about Evie's theory. She too thinks that the Hood is behind this. Evie still needs to wake up." Virgil said, looking down at his twin. "If she doesn't wake up within 24 hours, I'm going to need to take her to a hospital to have an MRI. I have no idea how any of this has affected her." He said. The others in the room looked at Evie and all thought the same thing. She needed to wake up. And soon.

 **Here you go. Another chapter down. Sorry that my updates have been a bit irregular, but I have been going through a bit of a hard time. My grandma died 2 days before Christmas, and we had her funeral today. I may update later this week. Writing is my coping mechanism at the minute.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Emma**


	8. Chapter 8

Thunderbird 1 down

Chapter 8

The island was quiet, apart from the loud snores that came from Gordon's room. G slept with his head on Evie's bed, Virgil at his desk in the infirmary. Scott had been in and out of consciousness all day, something Virgil was happy about. It meant he was getting better. Evie still showed no signs of waking, and this worried both Virgil and G.

A small groan sounded in the infirmary, not waking anyone in there up, except one. If G was still holding her hand, he might have felt the small twitching in her fingers. Evie's eyelids fluttered as they slowly opened, squinting to see her surroundings. Her gaze landed on G, his head on her arm, and Virgil with his head lolling to one side. She looked at the bed next to her and saw Scott, sleeping peacefully. She felt something tugging at her hand and looked down to see a needle sticking out of her hand, attached to the IV next to her. She went to pull it out, only for a hand to grab hers.

"You don't want to do that." A soft voice said. She turned her head and saw G looking up, smiling at her.

"G?" She asked, her voice horse. He grabbed her a glass of water and handed it to her. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" He asked, staying quiet so he didn't wake Virgil.

"I was in Thunderbird 1. The navigation system was faulty. Then the engines cut out and we started to dive. I went to fix the generators. Did we crash?" She asked, a small frown on her face.

"You crashed into the Atlantic." He said. "Did you do anything before you crashed?"

"I realised we were going to crash, so I put a wall of water around us. I figured if water hit water, it wouldn't be as bad. Then I hit my head." She said. "When I woke up, I was pinned under some steel. I woke Scott up and we somehow managed to move it. I couldn't move because of the water so he carried me to the cockpit. I tried to use the floodlights to signal other subs, but there was no one there. I tried to get Scott to leave, but he was too stubborn. Then Gordon was there. He got us out. But I couldn't find Scott's pulse. He was dead. I don't remember anything else."

"You got Scott's pulse back. But you had a major laceration to your side. You turned into a mermaid soon after it happened, so you didn't start bleeding out until after you turned back. We got you back before you lost too much blood." He said, smiling at her.

"That's probably the least of your worries now." A voice said. They looked up and saw Virgil sat in his chair, smiling at them. "Good to see you awake sis."

"Hey Doc." She said with a small smile. "What's the prognosis?"

"Major laceration to your side, a broken wrist, and a major concussion. How did you manage to give Scott compressions with a broken wrist?" He asked, standing up and walking over to her bed.

"I don't know. I didn't really think of me when I couldn't find his pulse." She said. "How's Thunderbird 1?"

"Not as bad as she could be. That bubble of water was good thinking. Apart from the water damage and the various cracks in the outer shell, the engines and electrics are fried, the generators need to be replaced and a part of the wing broke off when we were dragging her back to the Island." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed and putting a hand on her shoulder when she tried to move. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go help Brains fix her. We need her back online as soon as possible." She said, trying to get up.

"No we don't." G said, making her freeze and look at him. "Unless there is a major emergency, we are offline until we find a way to create back-up systems for the 'birds. Scott told us that you thought it was the Hood behind this, and we agree. So until we get these systems in place, the only 'bird leaving this Island is 3, and that is only to take supplies up to 5 and swap rotations."

"And you are banned from being anywhere near a Thunderbird until your wrist has healed. And not your idea of healed. You will only be allowed in the hangers when I say so. Got it?" Virgil asked, making her frown.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Evie, there is something I need to tell you." G said, looking nervous. Virgil knew what he wanted to say, so he went over to Scott's bed to check his vitals.

"What?" She asked, a small frown on her face.

"I lied to you before. I wasn't in that building to buy you a necklace. I was undercover." He said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Undercover? For what? Kensi said you have no open cases." She said, trying to make sense of everything.

"You remember Arkady Kolcheck?" She nodded, still frowning. "He gave us a lead on some intel we received from one of our undercover agents."

"What intel?" She asked. Virgil listened in, ready to jump in the second it got out of hand.

"We believe that the Hood is still alive. Our agent couldn't give us any details, but he said that the Hood is on the move." He said, holding her hand. "Arkady called me and asked to meet. When I got to his house, he told me that a former Russian spy has been asking around for any chatter on the Tracys and the Thunderbirds. The spy he was talking about worked in that building, before he got trapped in the flames."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" She asked, feeling hurt.

"I didn't know who was listening." He replied. "I am sorry, Evie. You have to know that I was going to tell you the second you got back."

"What else did Arkady say?" She asked, making Virgil sigh in relief. The worst was over.

"Not much. Just his usual babble." He said with a small smile. "I'm going to see him again when I get back to LA. I need to know what he knows."

"I'm coming with you." She said immediately. G was about to protest, but she interrupted him. "I know for a fact that you won't leave this Island until my wrist is healed, and then I am coming to LA with you and I will get Arkady to talk."

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her.

"I love you too." She replied, finally smiling.

"Get a room guys." Virgil groaned, making them laugh.

"We're in a room Virgil, you just happen to be in here too." She said with a laugh.

"Just remember who is giving you the drugs. I could put anything in that IV without you knowing. Anything." He said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe, but you wouldn't dare because G would probably shoot you." She said, making him laugh.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

6 weeks later, G and Evie walked down to the beach, hand in hand, to watch the sun set. They sat on the logs and started a fire, placing Evie's guitar on the sand.

"I am so glad that cast is gone!" She sighed, enjoying the heat from the fire.

"Well, tomorrow we'll go to LA and stay there for a couple of days. Then you can meet Kensi and Rachel to discuss wedding arrangements." He replied, wrapping an arm around her.

"You heard Lady P. The only thing I have a say in is the dresses and shoes. I don't even get to decide on my hair style!" She laughed.

"I'm sure she won't go overboard." He replied, receiving a raised eye brow from his fiancée.

"You have never seen Lady P organise something. Just be glad that I convinced her to have a colour other than pink as the colour theme." She replied. She picked up her guitar and turned so she was facing him. "I want to sing you something."

"I love listening to you sing." He replied as she began to strum her guitar.

 _You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts  
I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

 _Do you remember, we were sittin', there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

 _Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
And we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes  
This is what I thought about_

 _Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine  
Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

 _And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m.  
'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye,  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone"_

 _You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

 _Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
I can see it now_

She placed her guitar on the ground as G pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers. "I love you, G Callen."

"I love you too, Evelyn Jane Tracy." He smiled, kissing her again.

 **Only one more chapter in this story guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thunderbird 1 down

Chapter 9

The sun was high in the sky, its heat radiating down on the land below. A large house in Los Angeles seemed brighter in the sun, the pool glistening. The peace and serenity of the environment in no way reflected on its owner. A loud bang sounded on the door, making the owner jump. He walked to the door, the gun in the pocket of his suit ready for anything. He opened the door and sighed at who he saw.

"Oh. It's you." He said in a thick Russian accent.

"Put the gun away Arkady." G Callen said, raising his eyebrow. "You shoot me and you'll be sent straight to a Russian prison."

"One of the many reasons we are friends." Arkady Kolcheck replied as G walked past him and into the house, a woman behind him. "Who is this? You bring me a present?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"This is my fiancée," G said, crossing his arms. "Evelyn Tracy." Arkady suddenly looked very nervous as he looked at the female Tracy.

"Talk." Evie said, her hands on her hips.

"I know nothing. Why you come to me?" He asked.

"Don't lie to me, Arkady." She said, sitting down on the sofa. "I can make your life very uncomfortable. Tell me about the Hood."

"Like I said, I know nothing." He replied, starting to walk away.

"Hey Evie, you know someone who can blast him into space?" G asked, making Arkady freeze.

"I do actually. Hey Arkady? How do you feel about staying in a tin can in orbit for a couple of months with no gravity?" She asked. He turned and looked at her face, suddenly seeing why people were so scared of her.

"There is a woman in L.A. who is working with him. She gives him a place to lay low and plan his next move. That is all I know." He said, moving towards them.

"Who is she?" G asked. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"It slipped my mind. I do not know her name. I swear." He replied.

"What do you know about what happened to Thunderbird 1?" Evie asked

"You mean it crashing into the ocean? Rumour is that the Hood has a grudge against the Thunderbirds, so he crashed it to make a statement." He replied. Evie shared a look with G before standing up.

"What statement?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know." Arkady said. Evie sighed before pulling her gun out and pointing it at him, slamming him into the wall and pressing the gun to his throat.

"I won't ask again. What statement?" She asked.

"You won't shoot me." He laughed, Evie just pressed the gun harder to his neck.

"You want a bet?" She asked. Arkady looked at G who just raised his hands.

"I'd tell her if I were you." He said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"He wants International Rescue to know that he can get them at any time. That he can kill them easily." He said. Evie pulled away and he rubbed his neck. "Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have shot me!" Evie just raised her gun, showing him the switch on the side.

"Safety was on." She said as she and G left the house. They got in the car and drove towards G's house. "He's planning something. But what?"

"I don't think he's going to do anything yet. I think his plan was for you and Scott to die when you crashed, but now he knows you're alive. He probably assumes that you suspect him, so he'll lay low for a while." G replied, holding her hand whilst he drove.

"I guess." She murmured.

"Hey, let's not focus on this now. We have our wedding to plan for." He said, making her smile.

"That we do." She replied as they pulled onto his drive, she got out of the car and turned to face him, a cheeky smile on her face. "Do you want to practice for our wedding night?" G froze before smiling, glad that they were not on the Island.

"Hell yeah." He said, pulling her into the house, unaware of the troubles that lay ahead of them.

 **Another short story finished! I have my next story planned and a couple of one shots to go up aswell. Thank you for sticking with me, and a huge thank you to Stormyskies89 for all your lovely reviews**

 **Emma**


End file.
